Wemma: Where are you?
by JaymaIsMagical
Summary: When Will is never around, Emma takes off.
1. Why?

Wemma: Where are you?  
Chapter 1: Why?

Emma got married a few years back, everything was going well. They had Daniel Finn and enjoyed life to the fullest until one day Emma disappeared with not just her but their baby too. Will has no idea why Emma took off, but he knows he did something that upset her. He doesn't know where she went, she just took off one day when he was at work, was she scared or was she just freaking out, who knew? Only she did. Ever since the day Emma left, Will went to school depressed in class he would hand his students worksheets, too depressed to teach and the glee club, well, he just handed them sheet music and let them sing however they wanted to. He didn't know what he was going to do, he just missed Emma and Danny. Emma:  
I left Will, not like that though. I just needed a break, a break from glee club and his work, I am sick of him talking about glee club all the time, I mean I love them as much as him, but when I am taking care of our son all day, cooking, and cleaning I need a break from his talk about him leaving to go to sectionals, regionals, and nationals. Will is never home to see us, so that's why I left for a little while and going to my parents. Even though my parents have never met Danny or even know he exists I just hope they accept him because if they don't, I have no where else to go. Here I am driving to my parents house, running away from my problems with my 6 month old son crying in the back because he is hungry. I really need to feed him, but we are almost at the house so he should be fine. 10 minutes later I arrive at my parents house with my suitcase full of clothes for a week or two and Danny's carrier. I unbuckle his carrier and put it on one arm and my suit case in the other hand when I finally make it to the door, I sit my suitcase down, trying to calm down my son and knock on the door. Danny was then quiet as if he knew what was going on, then the door opened revealing my mom who looked at me confused.  
"Emma? What's wrong?"  
Just the way she said it made me burst into tears.  
"Mom, I just need a break. Will is never home so I took a break without telling him, took our son and everything."  
"Emma, calm down, sweetheart. Come on in."  
I walk in and set my suitcase down next to my shoes and carry the carrier over to where we are heading to the living room to sit. I unbuckle Danny, pick him up, and feed him a bottle, for right now. "So, Emma.. Do you have anything to tell us? Every time I hear from you, I have never heard of this little one."  
"Mom, I am sorry. I thought you wouldn't accept him because he is Will's."  
"Although me and your father have a thing about Will, I would never deny my grandson. Plus, he is too precious to deny."  
Her mom says as she puts her index finger. in his hand.  
"Thanks mom, do you mind if I stay with you for a week or two? I need a break from Will because all he ever talks about is Glee club and leaving all the time, leaving me alone with a 6 month old. I love him with all my heart, but this has to stop."  
"Honey, you are welcomed here anytime."  
I finished feeding Danny, burped him, and handed him to my mother to hold him. After 10 minutes he started crying.  
"It's okay, baby boy. Your mommy is right here." She said and handed Danny back over to me. After Danny cried my dad came running into the living room and stares at me then he saw Danny in my arms. He looked at me shocked and surprised as if I was covered in mud and didn't take a shower. He finally started to talk to me,  
"Hey Em, umm who is that?"  
"Oh, this is my son, Daniel Finn aka Danny, who is your grandson."  
"I didn't even know you were here, Emma."  
"Yeah, I am here for a week or two."  
"Oh, well, that's nice! I am glad to see you!"  
"Glad to see you too! Oh, do we still have a bassinet around here?"  
My dad looked at my mom who nodded and said,  
"Yeah, I knew I would have grandchildren someday so I bought one a few years back when you and Will got married."  
"Well, good thing you are prepared." I answered and laughed.  
After my mom got the bassinet out I put it next to my bed in my old bedroom and placed him in it, kissed his forehead, and told him how much I loved him. I then went to bed myself it has been a long, exhausting day for the both of us. 


	2. Depressed Schuester

Wemma: Where are you?  
Chapter 2: Depressed Schuester

Why did she go? Where do she go? I must know is all Will thinks about. Will calls and calls Emma over and over but absolutely no answer, he then calls her parents but no answer again. He just wants to know that Emma and Danny are okay, he wants to hug them, he wants to kiss Emma, he just wants them back, but how will he get them back? He walks through the hallways with a raincloud over his head not caring if he runs into someone and drops all of his stuff, he just wanted his family back. " ? Are you okay?"  
"I will be just fine, don't worry about me."  
" it has been weeks since we have had an actual glee practice and we know that it's because ran off."  
Will then breaks down crying "I am sorry, guys. I just miss her and Danny so much and she won't answer my calls, I just want to know an answer and to see them again."  
"We know, , we will try to help you."  
"Thanks, guys." 


	3. What a Mess

Wemma: Where are you?  
Chapter 3: What a Mess

I wake up the next morning and check on Danny who was still asleep, I plugged in the baby monitor that I was so glad I thought to bring and took the other one with me while I went to the kitchen to talk to my parents. When I get down there my dad is reading a newspaper and my mom is cooking at the stove, until I walk in.  
"Oh, Emma, honey, you're awake! Good morning!" My mom said to me.  
"Oh, look a daddy's little girl with your gorgeous, ginger hair pulled back and your sleepy face."  
That's when I knew something was going to happen, I knew something was up, but I just let it slide. I sat down next to my dad while my mom brought over the food from the stove and stuck it on my plate. We ate in silence until Danny started crying, which made me jump from my seat to go check on him. To my surprise there sat Will, handsome as ever, but something was wrong he was crying, I could tell.  
"Will? Even though I am mad at you, I still care. You know that right?"  
"Of course, but Em-Emma I have missed you so much. Your scent, your body, your face, those eyes, and most importantly our baby."  
"Will, you should have really thought about what you had until it was gone."  
"Emma, you needed to tell me why you were upset. Running from your problems isn't going to help you."  
"Will, I was scared. Okay? I had Danny. Which you helped me with for 3 months, but he is 6 months now, I was raising him by myself for 3 months. I was so tired of listening to glee this and glee that, I love them too, but your family is more important."  
"You're right, Emma. I should have put little Daniel Finn and you first, before anything. I am sorry."  
"Will, I know you are, but I need more time. I can't just forgive you like that and you going back to what you were doing. You have to show me how much you care about us, how much you want us back. I am sorry, Will, but I need more time."  
"Em, I would do whatever I can to get you back, even if that means I would have to wait a million years I would do anything for you and Danny."  
"Now you would, but before what if I stayed at our apartment, huh? You wouldn't even know I was upset! You do realize it's different with just leaving me at home, but now you're also leaving our son. Does that make you feel guilty? I hope it does."  
"Emma, of course I do! I love Danny! He is the baby I never had before. He means so much to me that if I lost him it would be the end of the world for me and you Emma. I love you just the same and if I never got to see you again I would probably kill myself because I love you Emma and I will never let you go!"  
"I appreciate that Will and I love you too, but you need to learn your lesson. I will be staying here for a while longer and to get me back you will have to visit and persuade me to come back."  
"I will do anything for you, Emma. You name it, I will do it!"  
"Okay, well do what I just asked."  



	4. How Should I Love?

Wemma: Where are you?  
Chapter 4: How Should I Love?

2 days and no sign of Will. I knew it, it was just something he said to try and get me back. I love him with all my heart, but he can't do this to me and his son, our son. I hope he actually does try and fight for me back though, I couldn't stand living without him, especially with Danny now. Danny starts crying and I know he needs me. I step into the room and pull him out of the crib.  
"Hi, baby boy."  
Danny smiles at me and then there is the doorbell. I can't leave Danny so I head downstairs with him and open the door to the one and only Will Schuester.  
"Oh, well look who it is! I haven't heard from you in 3 days, no shocker there."  
"Emma, I really am sorry. It was finals week and needed to get all the papers done."  
"What about glee club?"  
"Didn't you hear? We lost at regionals, which was last week."  
"Oh, I am sorry, Will."  
"You shouldn't be sorry, it happens, I guess. I might have skipped the competition to look for you."  
"Why?!"  
"Because I missed you and didn't know where you went. I love you, Emma."  
*Danny coos*  
"Oh, Danny, hi buddy."  
Will tickles him and he giggles, Emma smiles a little bit.  
"Will.."  
"No, Emma, just hear me out. You and Danny are my world, remember how hurt I was about Terri lying to me about a baby? That's because we were meant to be together and we were meant to have a baby together and Danny is the best child I could ask for and you're the best wife. Emma, just please come back into my life, I need you, I am a wreck without you."  
"Will, we already discussed this. I can't go back to the same thing. I need more time, the more you come, the shorter time you have to wait for me to come back."  
"Em, I told you I had finals week. I couldn't come I had papers to grade."  
"You always have time for your family, Will. No matter what is going on, you need to learn that. Family always comes first, Will. I am telling you everything you should do to win me back and how you should do it too. Just do it and you will win me and Danny back."  
"I love you, Em. Do you mind if I stay here for a few days? Like on the couch or something?"  
Emma smiles and nods her head.


	5. We Will be Together

Wemma: Where are you?  
Chapter 5: We Will be Together

Will has stayed for more than a few days, he stayed for a week with us. He kissed me on the cheek, he hugged me, and even helped me with Danny again, it was definitely like old times. I think I am finally going home with my loving husband and our baby boy, I am excited. After Will stayed for a week he went back to work and as soon as possible came back to be with us and that's when we had the discussion.  
"Emma, when are you coming back home?"  
"Will, I would love to say tomorrow, but instead of tomorrow how about today?"  
A smile grew upon his face and he placed his hands on my face and kissed me like we haven't kissed in years. "My darling, Emma. I have missed you so much, are you ready to go home now?"  
I giggled a little.  
"Will, we can't leave now, Danny is still sleeping, but you can help me pack the things I brought with me."  
We head to my parents guest room, where Danny's and my stuff is, our clothes in the closet and dresser and Danny's toys in a bin next to the bed.  
"Em, why are Danny's toys right beside the bed?"  
"Will, sometimes when I was sleeping he wouldn't stop crying so I just brought him to bed with me and one of his stuffed animals, along with me, calmed him down."  
"Which stuffed animal, Emma?"  
"Will, he missed you. It was the dog stuffed animal that you bought and brought to him after school."  
"Wait.."  
"Will, we both missed you, when I cried he comforted me, and when he cried I comforted him. We were broken without you." I started crying remember all those sleepless nights, when Will wrapped his strong arms around me telling me,  
"It's okay, honey. You knew we would be back together, and here we are together again." He kissed my forehead, I then pulled away and started packing. After getting all mine and Danny's clothes in the suitcases, Danny woke up crying. I was about to get him when I looked up to find Will running to his sons needy cries. Will walked back into the room with a now calmed down baby, I looked up and smiled at my two boys and packed all the extra things I brought such as baby monitors, baby blankets, pacifiers,etc. After an hour or so I had everything packed and while Will was loading our car I held Danny, looking at him, bouncing him and singing to him, and just dreaming of the happy life Will and I will have. Before leaving I hugged my parents telling them to come visit us sometime and we were off to our home back in Lima.


End file.
